In the past, various promotional features have been incorporated mostly in article carriers of the basket style variety. Since wraparound type article carriers are formed of a relatively small amount of paperboard material, the incorporation of promotional means in connection therewith has been severely limited. In addition many promotions have been historically unsatisfactory whenever the primary coupon is positioned in such manner that it is sensitive to abrasion because it is necessary to envelope it in a protective covering which adds undesirable cost and complexity to the carrier.